The NYADA Hopefuls
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When both Kurt and Rachel are caught in a car accident their wounds are different but equally serious. With one blind and many forgotten how will their lives change and what about those of those who love them? Current Series Couples
1. Prologue

**AN: **Alright so I may have finally become obsessed with this TV show enough to write a fic on it. I also understand that I have many Skip Beat fics to write but I needed a change of scenery if you know what I mean. This will be my first Glee fanfic so I apologize for the poor characterization. Also my prologues tend to be quite short to see if I can gather interest. I also do not own Glee. ^-^ Hopefully that's a long enough note.

**The NYADA Hopefuls**

**Prologue**

It had all been because of a car accident on their way back from a musical that was being shown in Cleveland. It wasn't a big musical by any means but it was interesting enough to have the NYADA hopefuls, Kurt and Rachel, to go see it. Today they were going without their boyfriends and were just going to enjoy the idea of being on stage in, hopefully, a larger setting. When they had driven back it had been night with dismal weather and slippery roads perfect setting for a car accident. For some reason Kurt's car had crashed into a large truck whilst another car crashed into them, the glass of the front window had shattered, the car had flipped to the side, and in the end the two McKinley High students had been sent to the hospital. All this was the weekend before regionals.

In one room sat Burt Hummel, his hand tightly around his wife Carole's watching his son in the hospital bed and in the other, without her fathers, was Rachel with Finn holding her hand tightly. Both students hadn't woken up since the accident a couple of hours ago, this worrying everyone who had heard. Finn reached out as he looked at his fiancee, her face looked troubled and across the left side of her face were three large scars where the glass had broken. It destroyed her image but Finn couldn't help but still see her as beautiful despite the damage.

Finn's heart was torn, not only was his brother in the same accident but they weren't sure whether either of them would pull through. The police had already told them that they were lucky to be alive even now. He wouldn't leave Rachel's side though, not until someone else came and then he would check on Kurt. Why was it two people he cared about who had to go through this torture? His heart felt pained but he concentrated on his fiancee's face and slowly took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Rachel," Finn whispered, "I...I'm here," he told her stroking her hand and trying to keep himself strong, he wanted to be strong for her as she knew him to be. "I won't leave you alone I'm promising you at least that. I love you, you know how much I love you."

At the sound of his voice the brunette's eyes started to flicker open and Finn held tighter to her hand, he started to stroke the back of it with his thumb. "Come on Rachel," he said excited, "You can do it, it's not that hard to open your eyes now, I'm here rooting for you," he told her.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes but they seemed to be a much lighter shade, her voice was shaky and unsure and she looked around, or turned her head around. It was only then that Finn noticed the damage done to her face. He had been stuck looking at the left side of her face when really it was her eyes which were the problem. "F-Finn?" she asked before touching near her eyes to find that she wasn't blindfolded.

"Y-Yes it's Finn," her fiancee said in a shaky voice understanding at once what had happened and yet he wanted to deny it to himself. He took a deep breath before realizing how much his love needed him now.

"I can't see," she whispered feeling shaky as she said that, "My eyes..."

"I know," Finn whispered before kissing her and then held her close as she sat up, "But I'm here...I'm going to help you as long as you let me stay with you."

"I'm bl-ind?" Rachel asked in a shaky voice, "No...No..." she panicked, "This can't happen to me" Finn didn't know what to say, why did she have to deal with this? Why did her dreams have to end early? He held her closer and then heard the word slip out of her mouth, "NYADA"

**Meanwhile**

As Burt sat with his son and his wife wondering how Finn was doing in the other hospital room he felt a pain sting his chest. Kurt wasn't waking up and it was hard having to deal with this, Kurt had just had hopeful dreams and a great chance to prove it when it had been ripped away from him. He frowned as he looked at his son and the damage done to his neck and the heavy bruises on his head. Apparently Rachel was doing just as bad so Kurt, because he was the one driving, might even have guilt added onto his wounds.

As the three of them sat there the door flew open and Burt looked up to see Blaine there, he stood up but Blaine looked panicked. He looked like he had just bolted here as soon as learning the news and his hair was a little messy, his bow tie crooked. "Hey," he said looking at the two parents, "I came to..."

"See how Kurt is, I know," Burt nodded, "I thank you for coming."

"Of course," Blaine nodded before looking at his boyfriend with hope that he would wake up soon. He wouldn't be able to take it if he was just stuck in a coma forever, he made a fist and brought it up to his mouth. "Come on Kurt," he whispered taking his hand.

As if it were from hearing his voice Kurt's eyes opened slowly and Blaine smiled as he wanted to take care of his boyfriend, his older boyfriend. "He—Hello?" Kurt asked as he finally managed to take Blaine in.

"Hi," Blaine whispered as he crouched down beside the bed, "How are you doing?"

"I don't know..." Kurt replied softly, "Who are you?"

Blaine hesitated not knowing the right way to answer that question but inside his heart was breaking.

**End Prologue**

**AN:** So I know, two of the most overused plots but I had to start somewhere. Also from here on out the chapters will focus on Kurt for the odd chapters and Rachel for the even chapters. Please expect the chapters to at least be a little longer than this when I start writing them.

Thank you for supporting me

~Myst


	2. Chapter One :: Deprived

**AN: **So I've decided to continue this quicker than I planned. Hope that I don't screw up the characterization too badly.

Thank you for reading and I do not own Glee

**Chapter One :: Deprived**

"NYADA?" Finn repeated as he looked at his girlfriend holding her hand tightly in his, he didn't know what to say in response to that. He looked down trying to think of the right words to say. Finn was confident in the fact that Rachel was still, even blind, going to be an amazing singer, heck she was already an amazing singer but as a stage performer he didn't know if she would be able to do that and still he didn't want to be the one to say so.

"No," Rachel replied, bowing her head, "Wake up Rachel that isn't important right now," she commented before turning in Finn's direction, locating him by his touch, "Kurt. Is Kurt alright?"

"Ah," Finn stood up and then gently put his hands on Rachel's shoulders helping to lay back down in the bed. "I don't know, I'll go see if you want but you have to promise me that you'll stay right here," he said stopping his voice from shaking but he had no idea where he had gathered that strength from.

"Where else would I go?" the brunette said in a light voice as if she were fine although there was an undertone of depression. As she felt the pillow underneath her head she gave Finn's hand a squeeze and forced a smile. "As long as you're close by I'll be safe."

_Why is she smiling? How can she keep smiling through this? _Finn thought as the pain danced in his eyes, "Y-Yeah," he said before nodding, "Good. That's good. I'll be right back...as long as you're okay."

Rachel nodded and heard the sound of him leave before she felt it, the worst kind of fear and loneliness that she had ever felt before. Tears from her damaged eyes made their way down her cheeks and she shivered feeling thirstier than ever. However her mind was concentrated on her friend hoping that he had made it out okay, in some way it was alright for her dreams to be crushed if he were able to pursue his.

**Meanwhile**

Finn walked down the hallway of the hospital. He felt as much pain as his fiancee at this moment, it just wasn't fair for anyone but especially not Rachel. He knew they probably wouldn't be able to spend their days at McKinley together just as they had before and that they wouldn't graduate together. McKinley didn't have the budget for special needs students like the girl who owned his heart and convincing her that she was still special might take a bit of work.

Stopping midway down the hallway Finn froze and leaned back against the wall, he couldn't help but want to cry, want to yell and forget all of this had ever happened but everyone was relying on him to be strong, be a leader, be a good boyfriend and brother so that those who were hurt, like Rachel, wouldn't have to worry about his pain on top of theirs. He took a deep breath and made his way to Kurt's room.

As Finn entered looking like the walking dead he caught Kurt's figure sitting up in the bed and smiled weakly, aside from a few bruises and cuts there really wasn't that much damage he felt. "Hey," he forced himself to continue smiling, "You're up...how are you feeling?" He looked to the side before nodding, "Blaine."

"And who is this charming fellow?" Kurt asked as Blaine hid a smile at how Kurt had said that, that seemed more like his boyfriend.

"What?" the quarterback blinked pointing to himself, "Man, you don't remember me?"

"Unfortunately I don't remember anything," Kurt told him sadly before Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Which is why we're all going to help you get around," the father commented as Finn nodded.

"Of course," he replied before looking at Blaine who seemed rather upset about this but was trying not to show his pain to his partner, just like himself. "Yeah I mean, we'll help you around, of course."

"It would be my pleasure to help you," Blaine responded simply, he bowed his head sadly, hungry for Kurt's touch, for his lips, for his love filled eyes. There was none of that now, not even acknowledgment but he couldn't blame Kurt for this pain, there was no one to blame. "After all what good would I be as a boyfriend if I couldn't help you."

"A boyfriend?" Kurt blinked, "Sorry I don't think I'm gay."

"Well I'll have to convince you that you are then," the former lead Warbler commented as he got up and then put one hand on Kurt's cheek and leaned in closer. "Maybe this will help you remember," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss the senior. He felt relief that the soft lips were the same but there was no love in his kiss just fear. Blaine immediately pulled away and looked hopefully at the wounded teen, "Anything?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized quickly, "I just...don't think I'm gay."

"Yeah well," Burt said putting two hands on Kurt's shoulders, "We'll sort all that out in time. This is your step-brother," he said as Finn held up a hand to signal to himself, "Finn. And I personally trust these two guys so let them help you if you need help."

"Alright," Kurt nodded as Carole spoke up

"Finn honey," she said having noticed the way he had looked as he came in, that look that said he might have lost everything and that look he was so good at covering up right at this moment, "How's Rachel doing?"

"She..." he looked down as Blaine looked at his boyfriend half listening as Kurt's attention was drawn to Finn, "She isn't doing so well," he said before choking about to break down which now got Blaine's attention, "He-Her eyesight. She's blind mom."

"Oh god," Carole commented putting a hand to her mouth not knowing what her son would do now. "Finn, I'm so sorry."

"I know but I don't know how I can help her aside from staying by her side," the quarterback commented.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked confused

"One of your friends," Blaine clarified, "Someone who was in the glee club with us, Finn's girlfriend."

Kurt blinked before looking at his step-brother, "I'm so sorry," he said at once, "If I remembered her I'd probably arrange something to make her feel better, I just can't seem to recall anything anymore."

"It's going to be okay," Carole said seeing her son break from just thinking about this, "Did you leave her alone?"

"She was worried about Kurt, I told her I'd be back," Finn said at once as he stood up.

"Compose yourself first," Burt advised him, "You going in there carrying all your wounds in your voice is just going to make this harder on her."

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "You're right,"

Blaine stood up, "I might go visit her myself if that's alright," he said needing some time to register what had happened with Kurt and that required some time to meditate on the events.

"Sure, it'd probably mean a lot to her," Finn nodded, "Tomorrow more people will probably come," he said leaving the room, "Do they know when Kurt will be released?"

"They're thinking tomorrow if not tonight," Blaine told him before looking at the clock on the wall, it was two in the morning and he had come as quickly as he could to this location. "You know, I really am sorry about what happened with Rachel are you sure there isn't a surgery that could be done?"

"I think the damage is too bad," Finn nodded, "Look out for Kurt okay, I'm trusting you to do that," he told Blaine. "Having him back in school might be a shock for him so if I'm preoccupied with Rachel."

"Of course," Blaine whispered, "I'll take care of him the best I can...it's what I live to do. You can trust me."

"Of course," Finn nodded before they stopped and looked at each other, they were so different and yet in this so similar. In their pain they were nearly identical.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**AN: **So not as long as I hoped it would be but I actually really enjoyed what I wrote. I might not be able to get out a new chapter until this weekend but hopefully I'll be able to show what high school life is like for Kurt and what life gives to Rachel.

If you would leave a review that would make me very happy

Thank you for supporting me

~Myst


	3. Chapter Two :: Welcome Back

**AN: **So instead of focusing on individual characters (Rachel & Kurt) per chapter I decided to focus on both of them for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you want me to know what you thought, thank you :)

I do not own Glee

**Chapter Two :: Welcome Back**

It had been two days since the accident and although Kurt was allowed out of the hospital his memories were still wiped, it was odd for him not being able to recall anything and yet the guy he had now known as Blaine Anderson wouldn't leave him alone. Blaine seemed to be waiting for something to happen, for some memory to come rushing back which would leave him, Kurt, vulnerable to his advances. From just being at home and noticing his room he realized that perhaps he was gay but he didn't feel anything towards the junior.

At this moment Blaine had taken him to grab some coffee at the Lima Bean Cafe and Blaine had insisted that he knew Kurt's drink of choice even though the world was now seen through different, less unicorn eyes. As Kurt was sitting down at the table studying the scenery a boy came and dropped down into the seat opposite him.

"Why..." the Dalton student smiled cockily, "If it isn't Little Kurt Hummel"

"Why yes," Kurt nodded and then smiled feeling something in his chest towards this guy that he didn't know what it was, "I'm sorry," he said with a weak smile, he felt he was always apologizing these days. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" the Dalton boy asked before lifting an eyebrow, he gave a slight chuckle before shaking his head, "Only your best friend...and boyfriend," he said as Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What...I thought..." he said as the Warbler relaxed in the chair starting to put his plan in motion. He shook his head, this was a guy towards who he had instantly felt feelings in his chest telling him that this boy was special, he hadn't felt anything like that towards that Blaine guy. "Of course," he laughed, "How silly...but why would he..."

"He's leading you down a path of destruction," the Warbler commented taking a sip of his to-go drink, "I wouldn't listen to him. He's hurt you before in ways you couldn't tell anyone," he took Kurt's hand hating the touch of it but reveling in the chance to lead Kurt into this same pit of depression and perhaps break him and Blaine up bringing Blaine back to the Warblers for good.

Kurt paused before something that the other teenager said struck a memory in him. He and Blaine were together outside of a bar and he was trying to get Blaine to lay back in the seat when he felt attacked and perhaps even abused by the struggling younger teen. His mind went blank at that moment and his conclusion was much different to how it happened. "I..." he struggled

"You alright Kurt?" Blaine asked standing behind him with two coffee's, he eyed Sebastian remembering his eye wound and the surgery that had to be done, the slushie meant for his boyfriend that would have done some serious damage. "He didn't..."

"Blaine, we were just talking about you," Sebastian smirked, "About how much damage you'd done to my boyfriend. I believe it's something he's never told anyone about...apart from me of course," he stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb generating a feeling of warmth in Kurt and pain in Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine tried to appeal to the teen he still considered his boyfriend, "You can't listen to this. Sebastian tried to hurt you only a month or so ago. It's why we had to spend Valentines Day apart this year."

"I think it was Kurt's choice not to spend it with you," Sebastian smiled as Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt let's get out of here...perhaps together we can remember more things."

"Why that sounds delightful," Kurt replied with a smile broadening on his face. "I look forward to that," he paused before looking at Blaine and gave him the money he needed for the coffee. "I'm sorry," he told the boy who loved him, "But I'm leaving with him." With that they started to leave but putting down the coffee Blaine chased after them.

"Kurt!" he yelled out looking concerned for his love, "I'm asking you to come back," he said as Sebastian laughed at that. "Kurt your dad knows that we're together. Please come back and we'll talk," he asked.

"Begging...it doesn't suit well for you, be more confident." Sebastian said before Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he said before leaving as Blaine stood there not knowing what to do.

**The Next Day**

Blaine nervously stood outside Kurt's house, since Kurt's car had been destroyed it was up to him to do the driving and after the afternoon of the day before he was anxious, Kurt had also not picked up his phone which caused the nerves to rise.

He paused before seeing Burt exit and he looked at him steadily, "Blaine," he said with a sigh, "Kurt's left with Finn, they went early because Rachel's leaving the school for good today." He paused before his eyes turned cold, "Did you really try to rape Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine asked trying to think of anything that could have caused that kind of response, "Of course not," he said his mind drawing back to that night at the gay bar. He had been so desperate to act Tony well and also he had wanted Kurt so badly, but if that was the memory that Kurt had boosted by what trash Sebastian might be saying behind his back. He frowned, "I would _NEVER _hurt Kurt," he commented as Burt looked at him.

"Perhaps you shouldn't come around Kurt until his memories recover, let him come to you," he said, "Anyway I need to go to the shop right now but be gentle with Kurt, we don't know how bad his memory functions are."

"Of course," Blaine said feeling dejected, he just wanted to attack Sebastian and would even do so if he dared to lay one finger on Kurt in hate or anger.

**Meanwhile**

Finn looked at Kurt as they reached the high school. Rachel was already in the meeting with Principal Figgins and one of her fathers. He looked at Kurt before seeing Mercedes make her way over to them with Sam following behind her. "How are you Kurt?" she asked concerned before Finn took a deep breath in.

"Could you make sure he gets to class alright," Finn said before looking towards the way of Figgins' office and Sam put a hand to Finn's shoulder.

"I know dude, we've got this covered, your girl needs you," Sam commented as Mercedes gave a sorrowful look at Finn who hesitated.

"Kurt'll be okay with us," Mercedes said, "Make sure Rachel knows that once a diva always a diva."

"Yeah," Finn chuckled, "Right, right." He looked at Kurt again, "I really don't think that Blaine did that to you so be civil to him alright."

"Telling me off as if I'm a child," Kurt laughed lightly although inside he felt pain but from an unknown source, "Of course I'll be just fine."

"Good," Finn nodded before making his way to the office. He looked in the room before seeing Rachel next to , slowly he walked in wondering where Rachel's fathers were before the door clicked alerting the blind girl.

Will put a hand to Rachel's trying to calm her down, "It's alright...there's nothing to feel anxious about," he told her although anyone could tell even he felt pain from one of his Glee kids being in this situation. "You're handling this really well Rachel."

"But that is exactly my point" Figgins commented, "She's handling this _too well._ What happens when something doesn't work?"

"But it'll work," Finn said as Rachel let his name pass by her lips and then walked over and grabbed Rachel's hand softly, "I'll help her, we'll all help her right Mr. Schu"

"Finn, I don't think the school has the facilities," Will replied as Finn nodded

"But we can get them, I mean Rachel what if you recorded all the classes instead of taking notes and had oral examinations...or a computer where the words are spoken for you...or something. I mean I could teach you," Finn offered as Rachel paused and held tightly to his hand.

"I'll be fine Finn, I'll repeat a year and go to a special school. I've already discussed it with my dads," she told him as he looked mournful.

"And the school doesn't have the money to help students in this condition," Figgins commented as Finn shook his head.

"But that isn't fair, the school should. I mean there are special education classes and wheelchair ramps, why should it be any different for people who are deaf or mute or blind. I'm sure that the government will help," Finn said ignorant to the real troubles that the economy were having and just wanted to keep Rachel in this school, "Mr. Schu you agree with me right?"

"It's hard enough getting by as it is, but I might be able to swing something, try to convince some of the other teachers if this is something you want to try Rachel. If you're committed to stay here I'm sure the necessary arrangements can be made," Will told her sympathetically as Figgins looked at him exasperated.

"Will..." Figgins began before Rachel spoke in a soft, delicate voice.

"I'll be alright wherever they find room for me...it just hurts that..."

"But you're just giving up," Finn said not thinking about how those words would affect his girlfriend, "You want to stay here but..."

"It hurts that I won't be in the New Directions anymore, that is what hurts the most."

Will and Finn looked at each other as the room was quiet.

**End Chapter Two**

**AN: **So...how was it? I'm mainly worried about my characterization since this is my first fanfic but when I reread my chapters they sound pretty good for my first Glee fic, hopefully other people think the same.

Thank you for the support, the favoriting, the alerting, and most especially for reading my work

~Myst


	4. Chapter Three :: New Directions

**AN**: Okay, so I'm at a point where I think I've honestly done well for a first fic so far but Glee has many diverse characters so I'm looking for some help/inspiration from other fanfiction writers. If you have or know a good fanfic for these characters please tell me: Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie & Quinn. Please either send a PM or leave the fic name on review.

Thank you

**Chapter Three :: New Directions**

"That..." Will began looking at Rachel sadly, how should he proceed with this news for her? Did she already realize it herself or was this a moment where he could find a solution to keep her?

"I know," Rachel gave a soft smile for presentations value, "I'll simply start off in a new school. Perhaps there my poor lack of sight won't interfere with their choreography choices. Perhaps joining or maybe even starting a Glee club there won't be too hard."

Finn stared at her, was this the reason that she was so comfortable in deciding to join another school? Because of choreography, sure they did have to dance as well and that might be hard considering Rachel's new situation, however they had also done songs standing completely still, solos. He opened his mouth before Rachel nodded and stood up as all three of the males in the office rose to help her.

"Rachel," Finn whispered, "What about solos? Right Mr Schu, if we give Rachel the solos where there doesn't have to be a lot of choreography and keep her out of the other numbers."

"I can't be seen giving the same student all the solos," Will tried to explain, "It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the group."

"And you think it's fair now?" the quarterback asked surprised. He looked at Rachel and reflected on what Kurt had said when he had given him the brochures on the different colleges. There was little chance that he'd be seeing Rachel on Broadway now but he'd be comfortable holding her purse for her, especially in her condition. He just didn't know what to do about his future.

"Finn!" Rachel spoke up before Will could say anything, "I'm fine with things the way they are...yes it hurts but I'll deal with it...with you?" she asked turning that statement into a question at the end.

"Of course," he replied, "Of course I'll be there. Listen...I know I may not be able to keep you close but at least for right now come to the choir room today for Glee practice. If you can't sing with us at regionals you can still listen to us sing." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "Here," he said gently to his girl, "I bought you these," he slipped them into her hand.

The girl took a deep breath as she touched them before turning in Finn's direction, "Sunglasses," she smiled.

"I heard that people who have lost their sight find themselves pained by sunlight or something," Finn shrugged, "I want you to use them so that any pain you feel can be lessened. I don't know how it works but," he took her hand, "Until the day one of us dies I want to take care of you."

"And this is quite a scene of romance," Figgins began, "But could you move it outside of the office?"

Finn nodded and guided Rachel out holding her hand tightly. He was going to accompany her out and hopefully something could be found to keep her around.

**- Later on in Glee Club -**

Kurt sat at the back of the room on a chair surrounded by most of the other members of New Direction. Rachel had spent the day with her fathers and was just now sitting in the choir room with Finn holding her hand. Santana was next to Brittany with their hands held and Mercedes was sitting next to Kurt. The rest of the group was sitting in their usual places except Blaine and Artie seemed to be missing.

"Listen," Finn said as he stood at the front holding Rachel's hand, "We have an announcement to make," he said as the members who didn't know about Rachel's situation blinked.

"You're not going to tell us you're expecting a baby are you?" Puck asked as Finn shook his head, "Those dark circles must be hidden easily by sunglasses."

"No," Rachel said in an unusually shaky voice, "I'm..."

"Good because dealing with that drama is no fun at all," Quinn added before looking at Rachel and bowed her head sadly, "I was hoping that those rumors were just that, rumors."

Rachel kept her head bowed as Finn held her hand tighter, "This will be my last day," the long haired brunette muttered sadly, "I came here because I wanted to enjoy my last time with you all, I'll still be in the crowds cheering you on during regionals."

"God," Tina muttered, "We're really going to get beaten by those Warblers now. I mean I know Rachel's blind but...isn't there some way to keep her voice in the group."

"I've decided to go to another school, I've decided to go to a boarding school which helps people with disabilities," she said alerting Finn who didn't know about this. "It'll only be a three hour drive away from here."

Finn felt his nerves take over and he looked at her, "No, I thought we talked about this, I thought you were going to stay with your dads," he commented roughly as Rachel shook her head.

"I'd love to, but there are more opportunities for me there," she said as Finn looked upset before hearing Santana's voice.

"Finn you should be happy," Santana commented, "With Rachel's sight gone you can finally have one person enjoy your lousy performances, why you could even let your body go since who knows what you'll be doing after graduation."

"Leave Finn alone," Rachel spoke up before bowing her head, "I wanted to sing my goodbye but I'll leave that until the end," she said quietly before looking at Finn and whispered, "It's alright if you want to break up with me," she whispered.

"Never," he answered her straight away before looking around, "Where's Blaine and Artie?" he thought aloud.

"Who knows," Puck shrugged, "Who really cares anyway it's not like a single meeting is going to cost us anything."

Will looked at him and then shook his head, "Now with Regionals just around the corner I think every member's performance is important."

"Yes Kurt," Santana spoke, "Where is your boyfriend?"

"Who cares," Kurt shrugged, "I'm not with him and I'm never going to be again," he said in a cold voice, "He's an embarrassment to anyone he's around."

"That's not very unicorn," Brittany commented as Kurt blinked, "You don't remember that you and Blaine are both very unicorn, you especially."

Finn looked away trying to think of how the junior was feeling right now with Kurt's rejection, the two spent so much time together and it was just killing him that Rachel chose to go to another school away from him, who knew how it felt to be completely forgotten apart from for one mistake?

**Meanwhile**

Blaine panted as he worked his anger out on the punching bag, his whole body was hurting with how Kurt now felt towards him. Kurt was one of his most treasured people, him and his brother Cooper. He growled as he imagined Sebastian standing before him and he felt the sweat run down his face as he hit it again. He knew he couldn't touch Sebastian not only was his father in a position of power but he wouldn't be able to participate in Regionals alongside Kurt.

Wheeling himself past the room Artie blinked as he saw Blaine attacking the bag, he had heard Kurt talk about how he had wanted nothing to do with Blaine and wasn't sure how the junior was taking it. "The more you hit it the more exhausted you're going to feel,"

"That's the point isn't it?" Blaine growled back in frustration, "Get all your tension out."

"I wish I could really make an impact on it," Artie said again, "I could ram my chair into it."

"That'd work," Blaine chuckled tiredly, "You know any way to attack a guy without leaving any evidence?"

"Only on video games," Artie smiled at him, "Who are you thinking of attacking?"

"Someone..." Blaine replied before looking at him, "Someone who I thought was a friend..." He saw Artie nod uneasily, "Not Kurt" he added quickly.

"That's chill," Artie nodded, "You may as well try to convince him though that you're not as bad as he now thinks," he said. "You're not going to transfer back are you?"

"To Dalton?" Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm going to have hope that soon he'll be back to normal, even if," he kneed the bag, "I have to force him to eventually talk to me himself."

**END Chapter Three**

**AN: **So how was that? Sorry it took me so long to update and Santana, Artie, Brittany and Quinn are my worst characters so I was hoping to improve on them a little.


End file.
